


唯爱永存（this love immortal is an assassin's delight）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Rimming, Standard Winter Soldier Warnings, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Surprise Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: Summary：“美国队长住在顶楼，可以从屋顶进去。这是我们的监视器能得到的所有信息了。斯塔克还没开始扫荡路边的面包房，暂时还没有。想必这次任务对你来说不在话下？”冬日战士曾经刺杀过总统和神父，毒枭和政要，有的目标有一支小型军队作为安保，有的人与他殊死搏斗。他塑造了这个世纪。这些是事实，不是回忆。他觉得这次任务不值一提。不过是在都市中跟踪一个独身男人，找机会溜进他的公寓。他只需要搜集信息，耐心观察。“是的。”他说。“我猜这次皮尔斯是对的。这很讽刺，甚至他妈的还有点浪漫。”朗姆洛嗤笑一声，“巴恩斯是一个超级战士。你是唯一一个可以搞定他（take care of him）的人，不是吗，队长？”这不是冬日战士的头衔，尽管如此，他还是点了点头。*纽约之战之后，美国队长拒绝为神盾局效力并留在了纽约。为应对这一形势，亚历山大·皮尔斯激活了冬日战士，并毫不自知地为九头蛇引来了杀身之祸
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this love immortal is an assassin's delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316718) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> 身份反转，Steve是冬兵，Bucky是美国队长。

Part 1

“他今天很稳定，没有抵触洗脑，也没怎么尖叫。”

冬兵没有睁眼。他们在谈论他，但不需要他参与对话，从不。他只是沉默地听着，保持着静止，紧绷着肌肉抵抗全身一阵阵的颤抖。频繁的洗脑毁了他对身体的控制力，但虚弱是不被允许的。

冬兵记得的东西不多，但绝对包括这个。

“这很好。”另一个熟悉的声音说，“资产，看着我。”

冬兵睁开双目。

那个男人上了年纪，但权势是他华美的长袍。冬兵不记得他的脸了，但他依稀知道那副轮廓。他知道很多自己并不记得的东西。

“你认识我是谁吗？”

冬兵摇摇头，就算他记得，这类问题也只有一个答案。那个男人笑了，印证了冬兵的判断。

“可以叫我秘书长。你有一个任务，孩子。他们找到了那架瓦尔基里战斗机，也找到了在里面的巴基·巴恩斯。他们现在有一个新的美国队长了。那是个假货，也是他们能找到的最好的赝品了。你有想起什么吗？”

冬兵眨眨眼。他理解了秘书长说的每一句话。信息处理是很重要的，冬兵不会忘记最微小的信息——直到他们将他的记忆清空。

秘书长满意地微笑起来，这愉悦的笑容却让冬兵汗毛倒立。

“长官，”其中一位技术人员轻声说道，“试图唤起他的回忆是很危险的。”

“他没有记忆可以被唤起了。”秘书长镇定地回答，“他的脑子里只有我们输入的数据。看看他，像是记得任何东西的样子吗？”

几位技术人员都看向了他。冬兵忽视了他们，目光依然落在秘书长身上。尽管冬兵被束缚住了，秘书长身后全副武装的士兵们还是全都举枪指着他。距离洗脑已经过了两个小时，他的太阳穴依然因为电击抽痛着。

“你的任务目标是美国队长。”秘书长告诉冬兵，“你不用出手。观察他，找出他的习惯，汇报给你的管理员。当时机成熟的时候，我们会通知你动手的。”

“你确定这安全吗？”秘书长背后的一名突击队员问道，“他的缰绳放得太长了。”

“你就是那根缰绳，朗姆洛。”秘书长和蔼地回答，“我确定你能随机应变的。”

“没错，当然，但我们可以直接杀了巴恩斯。”

冬兵看向朗姆洛，将他的脸存入脑海，备注：管理员。

“杀了巴恩斯只会把他推上神坛，还很有可能引来弗瑞和斯塔克的主意。直到洞察计划执行之前，我们都不能冒险。不管是真正的美国队长还是个赝品，都不能就那么被杀了。既然巴恩斯拒绝为神盾局工作还留在了纽约，这么做才是最稳妥的。”

朗姆洛直直走到了秘书长面前，明亮的双眼打量着冬兵，目光中的狂热几乎遮盖了恐惧，但冬兵看得出来，他非常习惯于在旁人眼中看到恐惧。

“非得是他吗？”朗姆洛问道。

当下一秒秘书长转身看向他的时候，他瑟缩了。尽管冬兵看不见他的表情，朗姆洛脸上的畏缩和肢体表情已说明一切。

“你对于现在的情形还有别的建议吗，布洛克？”朗姆洛明智地保持了沉默，于是秘书长转回冬兵，又挂上了那种亲切的假笑。“再说了，我还以为，在所有人之中，你会是最欣赏这种讽刺的人。”

*

“要我说，全是斯塔克的错。”朗姆洛一边将冬兵领进这次任务期间他们待的公寓一边说，“他就这么冲进来，接着就把我们放在巴恩斯家所有的窃听器一扫而空。而且他也太他妈的频繁了。你知道想要装进那些窃听器有多不容易吗？现在，多亏了斯塔克，那整栋大楼都是一个该死的电子堡垒，而巴恩斯最多只需十五分钟就能发现那些尾巴。他会待的另一个地方是复仇者大厦，要是我们尝试入侵那里，那个AI会把我们的系统撕个粉碎，连佐拉都害怕他。”

冬兵发现朗姆洛非常话痨。他喜欢自己的声音，而冬兵喜欢他泄露的信息，尽管有一些名字会让他内心深处震颤起来。

他的脸上没有流露出分毫波澜。

“我都不知道为什么我对你说这些。”Rumlow这会儿抬眼看着冬兵，歪着嘴笑了起来，“毕竟我们都把你的脑子搅碎了那么多次，这些话一句都不会留下来。”

冬兵没有理睬朗姆洛，转而探索了一下这件公寓，默默归类着视野点和出口。他应该不会在这里待太久，但是熟知据点的出入口总是有备无患。

当他兜了一圈回到朗姆洛身边时，他看到男人正在餐桌上操作着笔记本，见到他便招手让他过来。

屏幕上显示着一栋四层公寓楼正面的实时监控。

“美国队长住在顶楼，可以从屋顶进去。这是我们的监视器能得到的所有信息了。斯塔克还没开始扫荡路边的面包房，暂时还没有。想必这次任务对你来说不在话下？”

冬日战士曾经刺杀过总统和神父，毒枭和政要，有的目标有一支小型军队作为安保，有的人与他殊死搏斗。他塑造了这个世纪。

这些是事实，不是回忆。

他觉得这次任务不值一提。不过是在都市中跟踪一个独身男人，找机会溜进他的公寓。他只需要搜集信息，耐心观察。

“是的。”他说。

“我猜这次皮尔斯是对的。这很讽刺，甚至他妈的还有点浪漫。”朗姆洛嗤笑一声，“巴恩斯是一个超级战士。你是唯一一个可以搞定他（take care of him）的人，不是吗，队长？”

这不是冬日战士的头衔，尽管如此，他还是点了点头。

*

美国队长的生活平平无奇。他每天赖床到很晚，早餐毫无亮眼之处，接着回到床上看几个小时的电脑，叫午餐，下午出去散步，天黑之后回家，叫晚餐，在沙发上看电视，直到开着电视睡着。

有一些夜晚，他会在凌晨惊醒，接着跑到卧室的地板上继续睡。

散步是他日常中唯一有趣的部分。他会漫无目的地走很远，没有过一条重复的路线，途中会在一些咖啡厅或者小馆子里买点零食。他从来不堂吃，但有的时候，他会坐在公园里的长椅上，边吃边注视着人来人往。他从来不和别人搭话，但在散步途中他常常有电话，而他总是会接。冬兵不知道对方是谁或他们谈论了什么，毕竟他还没大胆到靠得那么近。

冬兵在一周之内就全部获取了这些信息。他在大楼的屋顶上给自己安了一个家，精通于把自己挂在砖瓦上的艺术，这样他就可以窥见队长窗内的风光。当他跟踪队长的时候，他会换着穿朗姆洛为他提供的一系列日常衣物。尽管匕首和枪就蛰伏在衣物之下，当他走在布鲁克林的漫漫人潮中时仍然觉得自己渺小而虚弱，不过是茫茫苍生中的普通一员。

他有些不满地看着收集到的这些数据。没错，这些信息可靠，准确，符合任务的指标参数。但这个队长，他不烧饭，不睡在床上，不对陌生人微笑，他——有些不对劲。

朗姆洛对于他的汇报非常不满。

“他中午点了泰国菜，在 _豌豆咖啡厅_ ——这他妈的是什么——买了零食，在晚餐点了更多的泰国菜。就这些，这就是全部你能提供给我们的情报？”

“这是我侦查到的内容。”

“听着，队长，皮尔斯秘书长根本不在乎巴恩斯午餐吃什么或者他吃不吃晚饭。再接近一点，没错，这样确实冒着他会看见你的风险，但是看看你现在的头发和满脸的大胡子！你现在和那个人足够相似到让他不安，同时也能不引人注目地溜走。搞点真正的情报，他有没有在和黑寡妇联系，弗瑞是不是还在试着把他弄进神盾局，那些有点用的东西。”

原来秘书长的名字是皮尔斯。

朗姆洛哼了一声，揉了揉自己深陷的眼睛。他仍然为了自己的任务四处奔波，每天早上都要去别的地方汇报。明天，他将去执行一个三天的任务。另一位管理员会接替他的工作。

朗姆洛转过身，愚蠢地把自己的后背暴露给了冬兵，后者注视着他回到卧室。

冬兵摩挲了一下自己的脸，野蛮生长的胡须扎进他的指缝，过肩金发被扎成脑后的一个小揪。他不记得自己的发型之前是不是不同了，但他知道手掌滑过一个光洁下巴的触感。

*

新的管理员畏惧冬兵。朗姆洛用自己的喋喋不休和毫无必要的支配掩饰自己的恐惧，而这一个则见到他就绕着走，只在汇报的时候和他交谈。

冬兵对此适应良好。他开始厌倦必须和管理员待在一起的时间。尽管队长的日常千篇一律，对于亚洲菜的嗜好一如既往，也绝对要有意思多了。

今天，他早上吃了幸运符麦片*，在看电脑的时候，有什么东西让他脸上露出了漫画般的惊骇表情。冬兵没有笑，但有一些奇怪的声音在他的喉咙里咯咯作响。在傍晚散步的时候，他比往常跟得更近了一点。他们一起穿过了大半个城区才回去。

队长被强化过，档案如此。冬兵也被强化过，事实如此。

他怀疑自己比队长的耐力更好，因为队长结束行程的时候全身是汗，肉眼可见他的疲惫。冬兵也不是毫无影响，但晚上不吃不睡地继续监视队长依然不在话下。冬兵可以在搏斗中制服他，但队长的整个左臂都是金属制成的，档案上说它的力量足以打穿一堵墙。这可有点麻烦。

但不过，他目前还用不上和他打架。说到底，这无关紧要，冬兵总是完成自己的任务，这是他被制造出来的目的。

今晚，队长回到公寓后直接进了卧室。于是冬兵也被迫有些恼火地从客厅的窗户转移到了卧室的窗户。可能是为了通风，这两扇窗都开着。他目前还没有发现队长对于窗户有任何的格外留意，除了当冬兵盯着他的时间过久的时候会朝着窗外匆匆一瞥。他从没发觉冬兵，也从来懒得调查。

队长不怎么在乎自己的安全。他不害怕别人把他当成目标，比如那些攥着冬兵缰绳的人。

这认知在他脑海中久久盘桓。

当队长从浴室出来的时候，他回到了客厅的窗户，脚踩在窗沿上扒着墙，等待听到熟悉的晚餐外卖声。

几个小时过去了，这仍然没有发生。电视被开了又关，厨房也没有做饭的声音。唯一的声响只有队长的呼吸。

午夜时分，冬兵小心地落在窗台上，决定往里面看一眼。

眼前的景象非常熟悉——队长在沙发上睡着了，衣衫半解，别扭地蜷成一团。沙发对于他的身高来说实在太小了，他明天醒来的时候会背疼的。他曾经在队长转移去卧室地板的途中听到他这么自言自语。

冬兵此前从未进入过队长的家，他的领地止步于窗沿和屋顶。

他悄无声息地翻进屋内。几尺之外的队长毫无察觉，还在轻轻地打呼噜。冬兵往厨房走去的时候仍然盯着他。客厅和厨房之间没有门，但中间有一堵墙作为厨房的隔断。冬兵蹑手蹑脚地隐没进阴影中的时候依然警惕，他打量着队长几无一物的橱柜，看来他的库存只有麦片。

冬兵看向了冰箱。

打开它很有可能会惊醒队长，但他也没什么别的选择。

他小心翼翼地开始执行给自己下达的任务。冰箱门在打开的时候发出了一声长长的恼人声响。队长猛吸了一口气，冬兵原地不动，微掩着门，既没有关上它也没有让冰箱里的光透出来。过了一阵子，队长又开始打鼾了。

牛奶盒是半满的，糖就放在抽屉外面，这给冬兵省了点事。玻璃杯也很容易找到。

他尝了尝自己做出的混合物，不由皱了皱脸。它简直甜得掉牙，很适合队长。

冬兵不知道自己为什么会知道这些，档案里可没有。

他手里拿着玻璃杯，走过去叫醒了队长。

这没费什么力气。他花了三秒低头俯视着队长的脸，心里盘算着有什么能和平地唤醒他的方式。冬兵很自信自己打得过队长，但牛奶不大可能在搏斗中幸存，他可不想这样。

也许他应该先把队长捆起来再把牛奶给他。

但在他把这个念头付诸实践之前，队长的眼睛睁开了。他睡前从不关掉客厅的灯、，因此，当他看到冬兵的时候，那双明亮生动的蓝眼睛和脸上的震惊都一览无余。

冬兵准备好迎接一声惊叫或是一把迎面而来的匕首。

“史蒂夫。”他睡意浓重地啜泣着。他伸出自己的金属手去抓冬兵的手，但后者戒备着袭击的身体躲闪了一下，于是那有力的五指落在了他的臀部。“史蒂夫。”

冬兵眨眨眼。

他把牛奶递给队长，小心地不让它洒出来。

“喝。”

他的声音因为鲜少使用和神经紧绷而显得粗粝。这听起来像是一个咆哮而出的命令，会让特战队惊慌地跳开，混合着恐惧和崇拜执行一切要求的那种。

队长只是眨着眼撑起身子坐直了。冬兵紧盯着他的一举一动，但默许了他的动作。他满意地看到队长有血有肉的那只手握住了玻璃杯，尽管他另一只手还留在冬兵的屁股上。

“喝了它。”他重复道，这次他试图让自己的声音柔和一点，直到话说出口他才惊觉这种诡异的尝试。队长那双湿漉漉的蓝灰色眼睛和乱糟糟的头发让他不由温柔起来。

队长乖乖照做，眼睛还一直看着他。他咽下第一口，接着惊讶地睁大了眼睛，眼中的泪水划过他的脸庞。

“史蒂夫。”队长说道，声音比之前清晰多了，但这个名字仍然让冬兵困惑，“只有你做的出这味道。”

“只是牛奶，水和糖。”冬兵回答，因为队长的眼泪和音调有些不安。他说话的方式就像是认识冬兵，但他听起来像是磕了药。“快喝。”

“你总是这么说，”队长啧啧称奇地喝完了大半杯，“这真是一个美梦。”

冬兵没有反驳他的无稽之谈。

他只是等着队长喝完了牛奶，伸手把他的身子扶直，不知为何，他毫不惊讶于队长像是一朵向日葵一样转来转去地盯着他，顺从于他最轻微的指引。当队长一头扎进他怀里抱住他的时候，冬兵没有反抗。队长的个头绝对称不上娇小。他曾经在档案中见到过他刚解冻的样子，那是个躺在床上的瘦削青年，左肩以下空空如也，还没有装上史塔克的实验假肢。他现在壮硕了不少。文件说这是因为他需要更多的肌群来承受那只手臂的重量，他也达成了足够的增肌，成了一个几乎能让冬兵相形见绌的大块头。

但这会儿，他像是一个小孩子一样埋在冬兵的臂弯下，紧紧搂着他。

这样的亲昵并没有让冬兵恼火，他也没有为了降低遇袭的可能而推开队长。队长的脸埋在他的颈窝里，绝不处于攻击状态。他也可能在伪装，但只是想到这个念头就让冬兵内心深处的某些地方抗拒起来。

他沉默着把队长连拖带拉进他的卧室，队长看起来也乐于被他摆弄。但当他试图把队长从身上扒拉下来安置在床上的时候，队长开始了抗议。

冬兵被他扭来扭去的反抗给弄糊涂了，直到一双干燥的嘴唇突然粗暴地撞上了他的。他僵住了，嘴唇紧闭，在队长笨拙地亲吻他的时候呆若木鸡。

冬兵发现，队长的嘴唇虽然干裂，但丰满而甜美。

队长结束了这个亲吻，但仍然死死抓着他。

“不要走，史蒂薇，”队长哀求，“你感觉起来就像是真的。求求你，不要走。”

他仍然相信冬兵是一场梦。虽然他没有清晰的记忆佐证，但冬兵知道，他对于人们只是一个梦靥，而绝不会是一个你流连不已的美梦。但此时此地，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，被解冻的美国队长，他是如此不愿放开冬兵，仿佛这个“史蒂夫”的离开也同时会夺走他自己的生命。

不过是一个承载着如此赤裸的渴求的名字，冬兵曾经成为过远比这更糟糕的东西。

“我不走。”他说，把巴恩斯放回床上，接着爬上床挨在他身边，“睡觉。”

“史蒂夫。”巴恩斯再次叹息着，声音中带着颤抖的啜泣。冬兵再次把他的脸按回自己的颈窝，而巴恩斯从善如流，嗅着那里的肌肤，逐渐安定下来，“你怎么留了胡子？”

“快睡吧。”冬兵重复。

他搂着巴恩斯，直到后者沉沉睡去。他一直在想这个男人看着他的眼神，他用一个并不属于冬兵的名字呼唤他。冬兵没有名字。他是资产，是九头蛇的武器。

朗姆洛让他搞定队长。他倒是肯定朗姆洛说的绝不是用这种方式，但任务的参数是有弹性的。他能够成为一个史蒂夫，为了这次任务，更为了巴恩斯。

Part 1 完

*

幸运符麦片：Lucky Charms，特点是麦片里有很多棉花糖~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

他的临时管理员比朗姆洛得到了更多的那些无趣行程。冬兵没有提到牛奶或者巴恩斯不愿放开的手，他也没有提到史蒂夫这个名字。在冬兵对于任务参数做出自由发挥之后的几天，巴恩斯都乖乖吃了晚饭，因此冬兵就没有理由再闯进他家里逼他喝牛奶了。不知为何，他对此颇为失望。

对于巴恩斯来说，他似乎真的把那次经历当成了南柯一梦。介于史蒂夫在他睡着之后溜下床洗好杯子，把牛奶，糖和玻璃杯都物归原处，他更加坚信如此。

他们都说，他是个鬼魂。

他在外面的时间越久，想起来的就越多。九头蛇以为他不能，这更多是他有意引导的结果。这不重要，电椅和冷冻总是无可避免的。但——

当朗姆洛回来的时候，他怨气冲天但毫不意外地得知自己离开的这段时间，任务没有丝毫进展。

“我他妈在指望什么呢？”他咆哮着，在房间中来回走动，但远远地绕开了冬兵所在的那个角落，“在你对巴恩斯毫无进展的时候，为了你，我可要放弃领导一支阿尔法特战小队的机会。”

他停步嗤了一声，怒视着冬兵。朗姆洛是为数不多敢和冬兵视线相接的人。技术人员几乎从不敢看他，除了他们正在处理的身体部分。皮尔斯是个异类。特工们往往浑身都散发着恐惧，虚扣在扳机上的手指颤抖着，严苛的训练让他们的眼睛紧跟冬兵的一举一动。

但朗姆洛不是。他每次都直直看进他的眼睛。冬兵欣赏这一点，尽管他更想把它们抠出来在两指间捏碎。

“对目标的清除还没有被授权。”冬兵平静地回答。

朗姆洛皱起脸。

“是啊，屁都没有，管他的。我们还需要更多情报。行吧，滚回去接着跟踪。我还有正事要干，搞搞破坏什么的，你懂的。”

朗姆洛为自己的笑话放声大笑起来。冬兵的指尖抽搐了一下。

*

在一个晴朗的周一早上，复仇者们集结了。

冬兵当时正窝在巴恩斯家屋顶他惯常的那个点里。巴恩斯的手机在屋内尖利地嘶嚎起来，即使在屋顶上也清晰可闻，紧随而来的响亮咒骂以及不止一把椅子翻倒在地的声音只让不安的感觉越来越近。

五秒钟之后，巴恩斯自己喊出的“复仇者集合”结束了它对周围所有的耳膜的折磨。

“ _操他妈的。_ ”巴恩斯暴躁地咒骂着。

冬兵也有一个手机，是为了这次任务发给他的，十有八九被密切地监视着，就像他们埋在他体内的追踪器一样。手机的屏幕因一条新信息亮了起来。

是朗姆洛发来的。复仇者们开始行动了。在曼哈顿，有人偷窃了外星科技，劫持了一家银行。他需要尾随着美国队长，不能干预，只需要观察，学习他战斗的方式。

冬兵把手机滑进口袋，离开了屋顶。

他轻盈地在屋顶上跳跃，直到离开巴恩斯的公寓几英里远之后，他“借”了一辆车，冷漠地加入了纽约川流不息的交通。他需要在九头蛇散布在整个纽约的那些貌似无害的伪装据点里进行一下补给，这次是一个花店。一个五十几岁的妇女经营着这家花店，她冲他甜甜一笑，将他领进里间。当一个规模可观的军火库在假墙后浮现出来的时候，她的微笑也没有一丝动摇。

“九头蛇万岁。”当他从她身边经过时，她轻声喊道。

不出所料，他没有和巴恩斯一同抵达战场。当冬兵带着他的来复枪在银行对面的大楼选好据点的时候，战斗已近进入了白热化的阶段。巴恩斯的队伍只有四个人。档案中的班纳和索尔并不在场，一个绿色的狂怒怪物和一个飞翔的雷神可没那么容易被忽视。

事实上，除了黑寡妇，他们队伍里谁也不低调。巴恩斯把星条五彩斑斓地穿在身上，抛掷着一个闪闪发光的盾，说真的，冬兵从没见过这么吸引火力的目标。斯塔克的金红配色也同样扎眼。鹰眼，要不是他正在狭小的空间里用弓和箭大杀四方，他暗紫黑色的制服只能勉强及格。

冬兵最终总结道，巴恩斯，是个傻瓜。他的队友们，也全是笨蛋。

巴恩斯正在同时和三个男人搏斗。其他人也全都焦头烂额。他们人手严重不足，所幸还算势均力敌。

他不该插手。

要是巴恩斯死在了这里，这对九头蛇只会有利。光天化日，凶手确凿。复仇者和公众的怒火可以被轻松地导向合适的方向。冬兵不会介入的。

但史蒂夫会。冬兵不知道这想法从何而起，但他就是知道。史蒂夫会介入的，而他已经决定要为了巴恩斯成为史蒂夫，不是吗？

没有复仇者注意到了一个瘦高个的蒙面男子拿着枪从一堆废墟后悄然浮现。尽管巴恩斯刚刚干翻了两个原本的对手，他现在需要同时应对四个。

史蒂夫开枪了。

蒙面男人扑通一声倒下了，子弹干净利落地穿过他的头颅。

史蒂夫没有思考这会带来什么后果，他只是行云流水地继续着自己的射击，直到巴恩斯站在一圈黑衣尸体里，他的迷惑就算隔着重重距离和那个挡住半张脸的花哨头盔也清晰可见。

这一切感觉起来熟悉得可怕。

同时也 _不对劲_ 。

巴恩斯正看向史蒂夫，这么远他不太可能看清史蒂夫，顶多是个黑色的身影，但史蒂夫还是往下缩了缩，平平地趴在屋顶上。当他再次探头的时候，巴恩斯已经投身入了另一场短兵相接，但整场战斗显然已经趋于结束。复仇者们已经从蒙面强盗那里缴获了大部分的汽化武器，剩下的余党也更操心如何逃之夭夭而不是困兽犹斗。

巴恩斯在战斗的间隙不断地扫视着屋顶。分心难免让他变得草率起来，要不是血清和他天生优秀的战斗神经，这已经足以让他受到重伤。

史蒂夫应该再次藏匿起来，但他为巴恩斯优雅的暴力美学深深吸引，也总觉得这有点不对劲。不应该是巴恩斯在下面挥舞一个闪闪发光的飞盘。不应该是史蒂夫趴在屋顶上居高临下地狙击。

不应该——

黑寡妇是第一个注意到。她大喊示警，但太迟了。那把——普通的，不是外星科技的——枪响了，而巴恩斯栽倒在地上，手紧紧捂住腹部。

“巴基！！！！”

史蒂夫一秒之后才意识到，是自己在尖叫着那个名字。

黑寡妇把犯人扭翻在地，但巴恩斯已经中枪了。战斗结束了，史蒂夫该离开了。

冬兵也必须撤退了。他拆开自己的来复枪，在一分钟之内离开了屋顶，纵身越过屋脊，跌跌撞撞地在小巷中奔跑，连滚带爬地回到了基地。

一个简单的问题一直在他的脑海中回荡着——

_谁他妈是巴基？_

*

这都是他的错，冬兵这么想着，像一条被踢了的小狗似的等着朗姆洛回来。

巴恩斯会中枪都是因为他一直在看史蒂——冬兵所在的屋顶，想要瞥见那个本不该存在的狙击手。运气好的话，复仇者们可能会把那当成神盾局派出的后援，但是只要一做任务汇报就会不攻自破。

冬兵会被惩罚的。洗脑，很有可能。冷冻，不太可能。一顿毒打，可能。

他不知道，他也不在乎。巴恩斯受伤了，腹部的枪伤是很危险的。冬兵对于巴恩斯的血清没有足够的情报，他不知道巴恩斯的伤口愈合速度以及恢复程度。神盾局没有这些资料，自然而然的，九头蛇也没有。

这些念头在他的血管中燃烧，在很久之后他才意识到那是暴怒。

朗姆洛还没有回来，冬兵的手机也没有任何新消息。除非有事先准许或者紧急情况，他没有资格主动接触管理员。他对于巴恩斯是否存活撕心裂肺的念想两者都不是。于是他等待着，来回的走动几乎在地板上犁出了一条沟。他一直等到了晚上，距离朗姆洛应该返回的时间已经过了两个小时。

于是他不再等了。

*

巴恩斯公寓里的灯亮着，但这未必代表他就在家。他不应该在家，他现在更应该躺在某间医院的病床上。或许是巴恩斯的一名队友替他来拿些东西。或许巴恩斯的血清已经让他自愈到足以出院回家，但还需要一个朋友照顾着他，尽管在冬兵监视巴恩斯的这几个礼拜以来从没有一个人上门拜访。巴恩斯曾经有三天去了复仇者大厦，那里对于冬兵的刺探来说过于坚不可破。

冬兵——或者现在他是史蒂夫了？——在屋顶上蹲伏了将近一个小时，仔细地听着公寓里传出的任何声响。从过去的经验中，他知道自己强化过的听力能捕捉到屋里的大部分声音。

但里面悄无声息。没有电视，没有脚步，没有对话， _什么都没有_ 。

史蒂夫咬紧了牙，沿着墙往下爬，满意又不忿地发现窗户开着。这给史蒂夫省了不少事，但巴恩斯应该更小心一点。在短短一个小时之内，他在外星武器的枪林弹雨中战斗，最后还结结实实地被一杆人类武器打中了。

说实话，史蒂夫发现队长在沙发上沉沉睡去的时候并不非常惊讶。他全身上下只有一条宽松的运动裤和绷带。就算在睡梦中，他也一脸痛苦。

史蒂夫俯下身凑近了端详他。绷带间没有渗血，这是个好信号。他无法抑制自己的双眼一寸一寸地流连过那赤裸的肌肤。他轮廓分明的胸肌，暗粉色的乳珠，突出的锁骨，还有别扭着的脖颈。巴恩斯有一张非常耐看的脸——他下巴上的美人沟异常讨喜，还有那对微微弯曲的饱满双唇。史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，回忆起了它们压在自己唇上的短暂触感。

他不记得自己亲过任何人，但他知道自己吻过。他觉得自己知道巴恩斯嘴唇的形状。

在他做出一些更不理智的行为前，他仓惶地移开了视线。巴恩斯的鼻梁高挺，看不出是否像史蒂夫自己的那样断过好几次。他的睫毛长得让人嫉妒，合上的时候在眼底的苍白肌肤上投下阴影，掀起时又显露出那双让人无从决定是蓝是灰的闪亮双眸。

那双睁开的，直直看进史蒂夫眼底的双眸。

“我就知道。”巴恩斯悄声说，声音破碎但真真切切，“我就知道是你。”

史蒂夫猛地后退连连，巴恩斯惊讶的凝视勾起了他心中莫名的恐慌，尽管九头蛇很早之前就把这种无能的情感从他体内剥夺了。但他硬生生停住了，因为巴恩斯，带着腹部那个还一天不到的枪伤，试图从沙发上扑下来追他，却发出一声痛苦的嘶吼跪倒在地。可他还在伸手，金属手紧紧攥住史蒂夫的裤腿，右手保护性地捂住腹部。

“不要走，拜托不要走，史蒂夫，求你了。”巴恩斯在狂乱急促的呼吸间喃喃道，抬头看着史蒂夫，双眼恳切地睁大了。他的脸因为疼痛而扭曲，但巴恩斯完全无视了它，只为了哀求史蒂夫留下来。

史蒂夫不由自主地上前，同样跪了下来。这很冒险，但已经算不上他今天做过的最蠢的事，不过看起来攻击他是巴恩斯会想到的最后一件事。他依然死死地拽着史蒂夫，仿佛除非死了才会松手，但其中只有不顾一切，没有丝毫威胁。

“我不会走的。”史蒂夫不确定地回答。

巴恩斯使劲摇了摇头，抓得更紧了。

“你上次就走了。”这声指控如泣如诉，近乎心碎，“我本来那么确定你就是一场梦，但我一直在想——我——”

“嘘——”史蒂夫安抚道，有些惊讶地发现自己的手自作主张地举了起来轻轻抚摸着巴恩斯的脸，抚平他紧蹙的眉头，穿过他的发间。他的手指梳理着那些短短的棕发，向前倾身直至他们额头相抵。这感觉是世界上最自然的事情。史蒂夫张嘴的时候并不知道该说什么，但那些话自己从他舌尖流淌出来：“我就在这里。没事的。”

巴恩斯呜咽出声。

史蒂夫直起身，急匆匆地意识到了巴恩斯的伤。一眼看去，绑带依然没有渗血的迹象。巴恩斯轻易地让史蒂夫拨开自己的手露出腹部的包扎，把自己受伤的肚子毫不犹豫地暴露给了世界上最危险的刺客。

史蒂夫再次确认了自己在屋顶上的评估：巴恩斯和他的队友全是傻瓜。他抱怨地嘟囔了一声。

“你能走吗？我们要重新包扎一下。”

很显然，巴恩斯正忙着满怀爱意地欣赏着史蒂夫的面庞，听到这话只是困惑地眨了眨眼。

史蒂夫放弃从他那边得到回答，尽可能小心翼翼地把巴恩斯搂进自己的怀里。这有点困难。冬兵从没有在轻柔上受过训练，无论他告诉自己多少次他在这里可以成为“史蒂夫”，要强迫他惯于粗暴的身躯完成这个温柔的拥抱感觉笨拙而陌生，但同时也弥足珍贵。

巴恩斯甚至没有象征性地挣扎一下。或许他对冬兵的了解不比冬兵知道他为什么叫自己“史蒂夫”更多。他们之间有一个故事，而他大半空白的记忆却没有访问权限。当他在怀里像对待易碎品一样地拥着巴恩斯走向卧室的时候，这个认知沉甸甸地压在冬兵——压在 _史蒂夫_ 的心上。

“你上次这么做的时候，我乱发了通脾气。”巴恩斯满怀爱意地说。他听起来清醒而疲倦。“我只是还没那么习惯角色反转。我还是坚持，从你还是个骨瘦如柴的小稻草开始，我不管在哪种场景都做的比你好。至少我不会又扭又踢直到你非得松手。”

“你可是在我胳膊上留下了持续了半天的淤青。”史蒂夫漫不经心地回答，用肩膀顶开卧室的门。

当他一脚踏进卧室的时候，他僵住了，低头看着巴恩斯，而后者只是微笑着，好像史蒂夫刚刚说的话没什么奇怪的。

“我不知道为什么我会说这个，”他有点惊恐地说，“我不知道这个，我不认识你。”

但他能感受到巴恩斯所说的场景。那时的他身材消瘦，在史蒂夫的臂弯间死死地拧着他的肩膀，冲着史蒂夫的耳朵大叫大嚷着最令人脸红的污言秽语。

史蒂夫并不惊讶巴恩斯如此回答：“但你确实认识我。”

巴恩斯自从四十年代就被冰冻了。而在史蒂夫的记忆中以及十有八九更久之前，他就被不断地冰冻又解冻。在这桩事里，没有巧合那回事。

他默默无言地把巴恩斯放到床上。

“你的急救包在哪里？”他问道，很有先见之明地阻止了巴恩斯再一次抗议他离开的发作，于是他得到的回答只有无声地向着浴室的随手一指，足够指引他在洗手台下面的柜子里找到了一个装备齐全的全新医疗包。

史蒂夫从浴室里走出来的时候，看到巴恩斯正支着胳膊肘撑起自己，很显然目光一直紧跟着他，这个姿势对伤口的拉扯在他脸上显而易见。当史蒂夫看向他的上腹的时候，本以为自己会看到绑带的点点红色，但那里依然一片洁白，让他不由一阵放松。

“史蒂夫？”巴恩斯呼唤道，满怀期望，令人怜爱，还有千千万万不曾说出口的东西。

史蒂夫没有回答，但他爬上床，把自己和医疗包都安置在巴恩斯身边，巴恩斯一直温柔的看着他，但脸上的表情依然像是觉得自己在做梦。当一个杀手在你的床上时，他大概是最镇定的人了。史蒂夫又生气又喜爱，他把这些令人困惑的情感都推到一旁，转而关注巴恩斯的伤势。

他的医疗训练并不全面，他有一些基础急救相关的知识。冬兵在达到一定程度的危险下需要首选自保。任务失败可以被忍受，虽然会受到惩罚，但九头蛇更不能承受失去他们的资产。

史蒂夫摇摇头，把这些想法都甩出脑海外，着手解开巴恩斯的绷带。

“你在干什么？”

“大胆地猜一猜，巴恩斯。”

巴恩斯闷哼了一声，史蒂夫停住了，担心自己哪里做错了，又伤到了他。巴恩斯一脸痛苦，但他的目光并没有落在自己的伤口或者史蒂夫处理着的双手上。那双黯淡无光的蓝眼睛看着史蒂夫的脸。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫近乎防御地厉声问。

“你一直叫我巴基的。”巴恩斯说，“只有你——这个名字是你给我的，你那时候才六岁，听到我妈被我惹火了这么叫我的时候笑得绊倒在詹姆斯·布坎南身上，还试图模仿她——你真的都不记得了。”

巴恩斯的声音在最后轻了下去。史蒂夫用嘴唇描绘了一下这个名字，这感觉和那个屋顶上撕心裂肺尖叫而出的名字很像。

“我不记得了。”他说，“但我知道这个名字。我认识你。”

他没法控制自己不委屈兮兮的。

巴恩斯—— _巴基_ ——看起来并不在意，伸手去碰史蒂夫，他的心意全写在他的双眸中。换了任何其他人，这个手势只会让他向后闪避或者碾碎他们的每一块手骨。但巴基靠向他的动作里毫无敌意，这本该更可疑的，因为他和史蒂夫一样是改造而成的人形兵器。他应该保持谨慎，但这早就被他抛到了九霄云外。

当那只手抚上史蒂夫的脸时，他没有闪开也没有靠近。就算现在，这种温柔的触碰依然古怪。无论是给予还是被触碰，他还是会有点不确定和惴惴不安，后者更多地是来自于一种无法说清的不协调。就像是那些你应该熟悉的事物，但不知为何很长时间乃至现在都陌生无比。

他最终还是仰头避开了，重新专注于巴基的伤口。

他拆开那些绷带，露出了下面皱起的皮肤，大部分都已经愈合了，也没有出血，但渗着一些黏稠的液体。这情境对于史蒂夫自己来说如同家常便饭，但在巴基身上就让他移不开眼。

“你应该去医院的。”

“我去过了。”巴基轻轻地说，原本捧着史蒂夫脸的手现在落在他的胸膛上，手指时不时地抽动，“起码去过斯塔克大厦的医疗部了。我坚持要走，娜塔莎开车送我到这里的。她提出要留下来，但我告诉她不用。”

“托尼·斯塔克，钢铁侠。还有娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺娃，黑寡妇。”史蒂夫从医药箱里取出他需要的东西，停了停毫不惊讶地扫了巴基一眼，“你有些很危险的朋友。你应该让她留下的。”

“为什么？”

“这样像我一样的人就不能在你的睡梦中杀了你。”

“嘿，”巴基弱弱地抗议，“我在那之前就会醒过来的。”

“你还是会死的。”

史蒂夫重新缠上绷带的动作这下就没那么温柔了。巴基一句话也没有抱怨，而史蒂夫不用抬头就知道他正看着自己。恼怒在他脑中咆哮，巴恩斯就这么任他摆弄，对他自己那该死的安全没有丝毫顾虑，就像他告诉黑寡妇不用留下来因为——

到底因为什么呢？

打破砂锅可能是个坏主意，但他还是问了。

“因为你。”巴基立刻回答了，“我有种感觉，你会出现的。至少，当我一个人的时候……”

“直到今天，你还以为我是个梦。”史蒂夫反驳。

巴恩斯的笑容很平静。

“或许，我只是想做梦吧。”

史蒂夫不知道自己能如何作答，他转回已经快要完成的包扎。他有点担心那太紧了。尽管巴基看起来不疼也没有不适，但介于他总是看起来这样，这不是一个很可靠的判断方式。史蒂夫烦躁地拨弄着直到自己满意。

他永远也不知道是什么控制着他弯下身，将嘴唇印在了巴基尖锐突出的胯骨上。

他听见巴基急促地倒吸一口气，但他大部分的注意力都专注于唇下温暖的肌肤，还有那块髋骨起伏的线条，不知为何，让他渴望让自己的牙齿陷入那层皮肉之中。自从他见到詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，他就成了荒谬混乱的冲动的奴隶，而现在依然如此。

他用力地咬了下去，留下了一个深深的齿痕，即使巴基有强化过的恢复能力，这依然会留存很久。他引发的唯一回应是一声悠长高亢的呻吟，当史蒂夫不情愿地松口抬头的时候，他看到巴基满脸通红地看着他，睁大的双眼因为欲望变深了。

“史蒂夫。”

他的呼吸因为这个名字一窒，其中也有一些熟悉而诱人的东西席卷而来。

史蒂夫没有抵抗让他挨近巴基的脸的欲望。他还不算是躺在了床上，但他半趴的姿势也谈不上什么战略有利。

巴基充满激情地贴了上来完全不出所料。史蒂夫只是惊讶于自己带着同样的狂热回应了他。

他们沉沦的这个亲吻有些笨拙和犹疑。史蒂夫的嘴好像自己知道该怎么做，但他真的不记得亲过别人了，这两者尴尬地融合在一起。但巴基看起来同样晕头转向，他每次吸气就后撤一点像是想说话，但在下一秒只是再次渴求地啃上史蒂夫的嘴唇与他唇舌交缠。

当他们分开的时候，巴基从脸到胸口都是通红的，而史蒂夫的心跳狂乱得仿佛他刚刚干翻一整支突击队。

他没有让巴基退开，伸手捏住他的下巴，看着那块柔软的皮肤因为他的触碰凹陷。当史蒂夫开口的时候，他的声音中满是绝望的愤怒。

“你是谁？我为什么认识你？”随后是更加粗粝低沉的，“我是谁？”

“史蒂夫。”巴基带着不相上下的无助回答，“你是史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯。你是美国队长。”

*

Part 2完


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

“这没有必要。”史蒂夫咕哝着，巴基接过一个冰袋按在他的鬓角上。巴基无视了他，坚持要用冰袋处理那个微小的肿胀。他仔细到了几乎难以忍受的程度，仿佛那些被包好的冰块以及冰镇的小小刺痛就能夺走史蒂夫的生命，尽管几千英尺的皑皑雪山和手榴弹都没能办到。

雪山是他刚刚恢复的一段记忆。巴基刚刚的宣言让他脑海中爆发出蓝白交错的闪光，剧烈到让他向后一仰从床上滚了下来，脑袋狠狠地磕到了床头柜的一角。

比他的头受伤更多的是他的自尊。但如果他不去弄冰袋，巴基就会亲自动手，这对他正在愈合的伤口可不好。

这还是没有任何必要。现在他们两个挤在沙发上，巴基把那个冰袋按在他的脑袋上，仿佛不信任让他自己这么做。这很令人恼火，他从来就不想离开。

“你现在相信我了吗？”巴基问道，冲史蒂夫手里的手机点点下巴。

屏幕依然亮着，上面充斥着1917年至1944年的史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯的影像。即使那个人头发更短，下巴光洁，带着他永远无法想象在自己脸上出现的笑容，罗杰斯就是冬兵，一目了然。

是 _史蒂夫_ ，他提醒自己，努力把自己的思路从过去根深蒂固的习惯中矫正过来。无论他能不能把自己恢复成屏幕上的那个男人，这是他的名字，寄托着巴基安放错了地方的幻想。他不到两分钟就获得了足够的信息。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，第一位也是原来的美国队长，是一位英雄。

冬兵不曾是，也不会是。

于是史蒂夫说：“这个男人在那座山上就死了。你最好别试着从我身上找到他。”

巴基终于把冰袋放到一旁，但他没有走开，而是挨得更近了，冰冷的手指犹豫地抚过史蒂夫的长发和胡须。史蒂夫坐着不动地迁就他，只用眼角的余光瞄着巴基。

至少，现在他知道为什么他莫名地相信这个男人，为什么他们的身体如此熟悉彼此。

“我不知道你怎么到了这儿，”巴基想了一会儿回答，“而我不 _在乎_ ，史蒂夫。重要的是你终于回到了我身边。”

“你应该在乎的。”史蒂夫轻柔地说，转脸看向巴基，“据这些所说，史蒂夫的牺牲就是为了阻止九头蛇。但伙计，我能告诉你，他们没有消失。”

这些话中的某些部分让他恍惚了一下。但巴基苍白的脸色和微张的嘴吸引了他的注意。

“什么？”

“我是九头蛇从你的一生所爱所剩的东西里制造出来的。我是他们的资产，你明白吗？我不是美国队长，我是冬日战士。”

巴基使劲摇着头，史蒂夫能看出这种条件反射的否定中包含着纯粹的恐惧。他捧着巴基的脸把他拉近，注视着他的眼睛，强迫他回看进自己的。

“九头蛇还在活跃，你也是他们的目标。你不安全，你不应该带着还没有愈合的枪伤就跑出医院，你不应该一个人待在这个公寓里，任何人都能闯进来然后他妈的杀死你。”

巴基沉默了很久。

“那只是皮肉伤。”巴基说，“好吧，或许它之前真的打中了内脏，但在到达医院之前血清就处理好了。他们甚至需要再次切开伤口把子弹取出来。我没事。”

史蒂夫咆哮了一声。

“嘿，”巴基的脸又红了，目光有一点呆滞。史蒂夫不觉得那是因为疼痛，“别，呃，别担心。这个公寓很安全。人们一直都试图在这里袭击我，没有人成功过。”

“我就得手了。”史蒂夫严厉地反驳他。

巴基脸上绽开了一个傻笑。

“你不会伤害我的，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫张嘴却发现自己想不到什么反驳的话。他给这个男人难喝得要命的牛奶，笨手笨脚地包扎他的伤口，可这两者都与蓄意的谋杀相去甚远。

“那是我的任务。”他说，“当他们发现我失败了的时候，他们可以也将会派出更多的人。”

就算他这么说，就算唯一的解决方式早已不言自明，史蒂夫的一部分，同样是冬兵的一部分，都暴怒地反对着。巴基对此毫无察觉，只是用蓝色的大眼睛满是信任和——爱意地注视着他。

从没有人这样看着过冬兵，从没有人爱过他，但史蒂夫知道这种表情，他也认识这双眼睛。

“我会小心的。”巴基保证，但是听起来毫无可信度。

史蒂夫避开了那双大得过分的眼睛。巴基的腰部以上仍然是赤裸的，只缠着绑带。史蒂夫的凝视转向了他的左肩和那些耀眼的金属。那里也有着伤疤，在金属和血肉的咬合处狰狞突起地蔓延开来。

他用拇指摩挲着那些伤疤组织，巴基只是颤抖着吸了口气，于是他更用力地抚摸着那里，指尖描绘着那些伤痕，手掌滑过整支金属手臂。巴基的金属手与他带着手套的手十指相扣，闪亮的银色和哑光的黑色交织在一起。

“这是新的。”史蒂夫轻声但确定地说。

“是的。”这次是巴基避开了他的眼睛，“当我坠机的时候，我的胳膊，它——我不怎么记得了。剧痛袭来之后我很快就晕过去了。当他们解冻我的时候——好吧，我的心脏还在跳动就足够是个奇迹了。我猜我没那么多运气还能保住我已经半断着的手臂。”

史蒂夫不明白自己发出的声音，但这让巴基猛地抬起了头，一脸的惊恐随后又转成了担忧。

“别，嘿，别这样。我很好。看嘛，斯塔克给我做了这个赞爆了的手臂。就像那些我之前读到之后就跟你喋喋不休的酷炫科技一样，不是吗？”巴基的笑容在看到史蒂夫迷茫的目光时动摇着消失了，“你不记得了，是不是？史蒂夫，亲爱的——他们对你做了什么啊？”

史蒂夫在某处也埋着一份档案。或许在俄罗斯，那个他被制造出的地方，在他记忆中只有冰雪和灰墙的碎片。那份档案比史蒂夫和他千疮百孔的记忆能更好地解答巴基。

但巴基看着他，像是他的心在破碎的同时愈合。于是史蒂夫觉得，或许应该在他握着那沾满鲜血的手时告诉他那双手犯下过的所有血海深仇，这样他就可以自己决定什么时候想要放手。不管他如何选择，史蒂夫知道自己该怎么做。

他如实相告。

巴基没有松手，一次都没有。

*

简单粗暴地说，事情到了这一步就没什么选择了。

就这么干吧。

巴基是那个紧张到焦虑的人，他已经第五次试图说服史蒂夫让他一起去——并失败了。

“你不知道他知道什么，或许他们早有准备了，你说过他们可以追踪你的，史蒂夫。你不想我叫上其他人，ok，但让我和你一起去，拜托了，伙计，这太危险了——”

“巴基，”史蒂夫低沉坚定地要求，“ _停下。_ ”

巴基艰难地听从了。

“史蒂夫——”

“你相信我吗？”史蒂夫问。

这不是一个公平的问题。没有一个头脑清醒的人应该相信史蒂夫。

而巴基毫不犹豫。

“当然。”

这让史蒂夫停顿了一下，下一个问题卡在了他的喉咙里。

“我能相信你吗？”

巴基的嘴唇哆嗦了起来。他的眼圈依然红着，之前当他听到史蒂夫平铺直叙地讲述冬日战士是如何被造就的时候，他唯一的反应是无声的泪水。

“当然。史蒂夫，除非我死了，我才会再次辜负你。”

“你从来就没有辜负过我。”史蒂夫皱着眉指出。

巴基摇头。

“那本应该是我的。”他哭丧着脸说，“我当时就要掉下去了，你救了我，但接着你——那本应该是我的。”

“别荒唐了。”史蒂夫低吼，他声音中的愤怒同时惊到了他和巴基，“你的队长想要保护你。让他自己的选择有点尊严。”

史蒂夫太了解选择的尊严了，或者说，他太清楚没有尊严的选择是什么滋味了。他不真的记得自己是史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，但他对于这一点确凿无疑。

巴基只是瞪着他。史蒂夫不知道为什么自己亲吻了他，他只是想要把巴基脸上的悲痛抹去。万一巴基是对的，这一别竟成了永别，在那之前，他想要再品尝一次他的味道。

最终，他们都跪在了地板上，史蒂夫的手在巴基裸露的肌肤上游弋。他小心地避开了伤口，但满满地一把揉上了他的胸肌，只为了听见巴基的呻吟，感受他的指甲扣进他的背肌，而巴基抵着他颤抖起来。巴基的手指在史蒂夫的作战服上收紧了，仿佛想要抓住一个支点，但最终埋进了他的发间紧紧揪住，仿佛这样就能握住他们的生命，因为他们亲吻着彼此，仿佛这是又一次的生离死别。

史蒂夫不记得他们的第一个告别吻了，但他知道这在他的另一段生命中发生过。

他突兀地结束了这个亲吻站了起来，巴基还在地板上满脸通红。他在咖啡桌上找到了自己想要的本子和笔，撕下了半页纸奋笔疾书。他将这页纸对折两次递给巴基，后者终于站了起来，困惑地皱着眉看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫伸出一只手摸上他的脸，将他拉进另一个亲吻。巴基热情地回吻了他，手指条件反射地捏住了史蒂夫塞进来的纸条。

“五个小时。”史蒂夫说。

“什么？”

“给我五个小时。要是我那时候还没回来，就赶去这些地址，又快又狠地干掉他们。叫上复仇者，我不相信他们，但你不能一个人去。”

“我——上帝——史蒂夫————”

“巴基，还有，”

“嗯哼？”

史蒂夫看进他的眼睛，飞快地想到了，信任。

“别让神盾局掺和进来。皮尔斯秘书长是海德拉的九头之一。”

*

当史蒂夫回到基地的时候，朗姆洛已经在那儿等着他了。他蓄势待发的姿态和乌云密布的面孔并不是一个温暖的欢迎，但他手里并没有拿着一杆直指门口的枪，当史蒂夫出现在他的视野中时，他也没有去摸枪，这本身就能说明些问题。

“士兵，你死去哪里了？还有你他妈的——”

史蒂夫在他说完之前就撕开了他的喉咙。

朗姆洛的死相触目惊心，满嘴血沫，鲜血不断地从他的脖子涌出来。当他躺在地上血流汩汩的时候仍然一脸惊讶。

史蒂夫在沙发上找到了朗姆洛随手一扔的手机。死人的指纹解锁和活人的一样好用，而史蒂夫只用了几分钟就把自己的指纹也录入了。他找到了那个软件，看似无害，实则用于向九头蛇发送加密信息，密钥是为数不多他醒来就记得的东西。

朗姆洛每周都发送一次进度报告，尽管乍一看非常随机，实则不然，毕竟九头蛇最在意的就是秩序，不是吗？

想要复制并不是什么难事。

史蒂夫抛下手机走向了浴室。把追踪器挖出来不是什么舒适的活，但至少不难。他身上一共有五个，两个埋在大腿里，双臂各有一个，还有一个在脖子上。。

他坐在浴缸里，等到伤口停止流血逐渐愈合后把血冲干净，把追踪器放进一个密封袋，塞进厨房的一个柜子里。朗姆洛的手机不可能让他永远瞒天过海，但当九头蛇起了疑心前来寻找他的时候，这些不在他体内的追踪器也不会泄露他的位置了。

他回到巴基的身边的时候甚至还提前了点。

他没有从前门走，因为他还记得九头蛇装着的那个摄像头。他翻过卧室的窗子时能听见巴基的脚步声，他比平时的动静更大一些，这样巴基就能知道他回来了。

他们在卧室门口撞成一团，而史蒂夫没有停下脚步，饥渴地找上了巴基的嘴唇。

“你回来了。”巴基在亲吻的间隙喘息道，而史蒂夫嗯了一声表示赞同，接着再次舔吮上巴基的双唇，贪婪地品尝着他。现在，这是他的了。

他们最后还是分开了。巴基将手滑进他们的身体之间，抵着史蒂夫的胸膛使劲一推，直到后者不情不愿地后退了一点。

“发生——发生了什么？”巴基还在喘着气，这样的景象让史蒂夫身体中升腾起全新的欲望，这种渴望让他迷惑，却也甘之如饴。但他狠狠地握拳，强迫自己集中注意力。

“我杀了朗姆洛，摆脱了几颗皮下追踪器。这能给我们抢来一点时间。”

巴基深吸了一口气。

“没错，九头蛇，神盾局。 _操_ ，你还没解释那些就跑了，但，该死，史蒂夫，皮尔斯——他是个很有权势的男人。如果他是九头蛇，还有谁？”

他停下了，满怀希望地看向史蒂夫。

“大部分政府的领导层都被九头蛇渗透了。”史蒂夫平静地说，“我不知道细节，这不是我该知道的。但当我在房间里的时候他们有时候管不住嘴，因为他们知道迟早这些都会被抹去的。”

巴基滚出一串连珠炮似的脏话，史蒂夫只是耐心地等他骂完。

“皮尔斯提到过一个叫做洞察的东西。我不知道那是什么，但如果那个计划启动了，九头蛇就敢在光天化日之下杀掉你，美国队长，甚至不需要派我去执行这样的侦查监视。”

当巴基整个人因为愤怒燃烧的时候，他有一种耀眼的吸引力。

因此，史蒂夫一开始并没有听到巴基在说什么。当他终于听清的时候，他全身的血液瞬间都凉了下来。

“不。”

*

一个网上的论坛说： _妥协是成功婚姻的基石。_

或许这是真的，但史蒂夫还没有和巴基结婚，巴基也没有反对过他。他人美心善，看着史蒂夫的样子仿佛他是世界上的唯一，而反之亦然。巴基的厨艺一塌糊涂，史蒂夫也只会黑暗料理，而这不就是人们发明外卖的原因吗。

重点是，不管算不算结婚，他们已经开始彼此妥协了。

“我坚持这是没必要的。”史蒂夫坐在沙发上说，指间漫不经心地耍着刀花，坚持忽略来回徘徊的巴基。

“操你的，伙计。”巴基怒吼，“不能就我们两个人去挑战整个九头蛇。”

史蒂夫抬头看着巴基。

“你不用来。”他酷酷地说。

巴基的表情崩溃了。他眨眼间就跪在了沙发旁边，把史蒂夫手里的刀抢过来放到一边，这样他就能握住史蒂夫的双手。

“宝贝，拜托了。这很危险。我不能——我不能再次失去你了。我知道你为什么不想相信别人，但小娜没问题，好吗？她不会——操，她不是九头蛇，她不可能是。”

“她可是一只寡妇。”史蒂夫理论道，但他的恼怒已经基本软化了。巴基的担忧对他来说很奇怪，难以习惯，可是有一个想要保护自己的人感觉起来还挺不错的。当看进巴基漂亮的眼睛时，史蒂夫甚至可以理解这种毫无理性的冲动了，因为他对于巴基也有同样的情感。“好吧，如果她是个叛徒，我会杀了她的。”

巴基皱起脸，但又扭曲成一个没什么说服力的微笑。

“事情不会到那个地步的，”

在黑寡妇抵达的这二十分钟里，史蒂夫好好地探索了一下巴基的脖颈，开发了所有的那些会让他扭动着喘息出那些甜蜜的浪叫的敏感点。当他最终爬起来开门的时候，他满脸通红，满是吻痕，整个人都有点发飘。史蒂夫心满意足但尚未餍足地注视着他。

黑寡妇今天的头发是深棕色的。她的目光立刻落到了史蒂夫的身上，整个人僵住了。

“九头蛇万岁。”史蒂夫招呼道。

她在一秒内就掏出枪指着他的头，但他也一样。

巴基很有预见性地跳进了他们之间。

“史蒂夫，娜塔莎， _把你们该死的枪放下_ 。”

史蒂夫照做了，因为巴基的要求，而且他很确定就算挨了黑寡妇一枪他依然可以杀了她。她的第一反应是掏出武器瞄准他而不是重复那句口号，虽然这不能完全保证她不是九头蛇，但确实能说明些问题。

“巴恩斯，”黑寡妇施施然开口，“搞什么鬼？”

“把枪 _放下_ ，小娜，”巴基咆哮，“我警告过你了。”

“你告诉我情况紧急，而不是他妈的冬日战士在你家。”

“我认识你吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基横跨一步。黑寡妇确实放下了枪，但不知为何，她撩起了她的上衣。史蒂夫眨眨眼看着她下腹部那个丑陋的伤疤，如同一个怪诞的微笑。很显然，有人一枪射穿了她。他再次抬头的时候，迎上了她清晰平静的凝视。

“我猜这是我给你的。”

“我猜你不记得了。”她针锋相对。

总体而言，这不算是初见的最差情形，大部分归咎于这根本就不是他们的初见。

*

当巴基和史蒂夫——主要是史蒂夫——告诉娜塔莎目前的状况的时候，巴基又开始来来回回地走来走去。史蒂夫试图忽略他，专注地盯着娜塔莎的表情。他说的一切对她来说似乎都是全新的信息，但是再一次的，她可是唯一活下来的那只黑寡妇。巴基完全没在帮忙，像是一只被关起来的小猫咪一样在屋子里徘徊。

史蒂夫冷静地和娜塔莎交谈，等到巴基离他一臂之距的时候，突然伸手抓住他，一把把他拉到了自己的大腿上。

巴基惊呼一声撞进他怀里，但史蒂夫用自己的嘴吞下了他的声音，咬上他的嘴唇，舌头勾进他甜蜜的口腔里纠缠。当感觉到巴基四肢中的紧绷从出于愤怒变成了完全不同的原因时，他的满意溢于言表。

他放开巴基的嘴唇，仍然把他摁在自己的腿上，让他调整了一下姿势，这样他就窝在史蒂夫的怀里，史蒂夫的下巴正可以搁在他身上，所有紧张的情绪都被化解在舒舒服服的四肢交缠中。而且这个姿势史蒂夫抱着他也还能看着娜塔莎，完美。

当他看见娜塔莎掏出枪的时候警觉了一下，但枪口指着地面，她正惊讶地睁大眼睛盯着他们。

“哈，”她最终开口，“看看你们。”

吧唧的喉咙里发出了一种奇怪的低沉声音，但当史蒂夫低头看他的时候，他在微笑，于是史蒂夫耸耸肩继续跟娜塔莎转述皮尔斯的话以及银行的位置。

最终，她还是选择叫上了复仇者。

史蒂夫试图抱怨，但巴基用亲吻堵上了他的嘴。

*

史蒂夫还记得朗姆洛对托尼·斯塔克的AI的评价。事实证明，他的恐惧完全有正当理由。贾维斯与九头蛇埋藏在神盾局网络重重深处的服务器进行了一次短得惊人的线上交锋，以令人胆寒的差距获得了胜利。

这是巴基告诉史蒂夫的，当时他们两个，黑寡妇和鹰眼已经在前往华盛顿的银行的路上。

“很好。”史蒂夫说着往巴基那里又挪了挪，整个人几乎挤上巴基的大腿。

当史蒂夫在上帝和队友和所有人面前亲上他的时候，巴基发出了有史以来最滑稽的一声尖叫，但罗曼洛夫已经见识过更多了，而一个觉得弓箭是恰当武器的狙击手没权利评价史蒂夫的性生活。当然了，鹰眼已经完全证明了自己能用弓箭做出很多成就，但史蒂夫现在对于巴基的红白蓝制服深深着迷，根本没法把手从巴基身上拿下去。倒不是说巴基会介意，他只是顺从地投入这个亲吻，开启双唇任史蒂夫为所欲为，发出一声让他的心都震颤起来的叹息。

*

他们在银行正面对决。

史蒂夫在电梯里就能 _听见_ 电椅的声音，那种嗡嗡声让他汗毛倒立。直到巴基握住他的手投来担忧的目光，他才意识到自己在发抖。

“电椅。”史蒂夫只能从牙缝里挤出这几个字，巴基整个人因怒火燃烧起来。

他们轻易撕开了第一波守卫。巴基将盾扔给史蒂夫，而史蒂夫想也不想地接住它飞掷向敌人。星盾击中了三个敌人的脑袋，在墙上反弹了两次回到他手里，这时史蒂夫才发现自己对于挥舞它竟然如此熟练而自然。

巴基正了然地冲他咧嘴一笑，在史蒂夫把盾牌飞回给他时，那野性的微笑也没有丝毫动摇。

他们并肩作战，如同一架精密的机器，如同一个灵魂在两个躯体中起舞。

史蒂夫打穿了一个试图靠近巴基的敌人的胸口，而巴基为了掩护史蒂夫几乎用盾削下了另一个人的头。当史蒂夫试图理解他对于巴基的那些骚动的情感时，他匆匆浏览的那些网站可不是这么定义浪漫的，但史蒂夫觉得这比鲜花和烛光晚餐更适合他们。

皮尔斯正在电椅旁等着他们，脸上毫无恐惧。

他正要说话，但史蒂夫在那些单词能到达他的耳朵之前就一枪打中了他。

他看着秘书长一丝不苟的西装沾染上他自己的生命之血，他记得那些洗脑词，它们能比电椅或冰柜都更彻底地剥夺走他的自我意识。但卡波夫*从不屑于把这些词交给那些他如此看不上眼的美国佬。现在，史蒂夫的意志只属于他自己了。

他们站在一个四处躺着被死人和将死之人的房间里，巴基牵住了他的手。史蒂夫觉得，就算这一切全都坠入地狱，而他因为冬兵脑子里的一些黑暗的裂隙而永远消失，这仍然是值得的，哪怕只为了这个瞬间。

*卡波夫上校：队三里在俄军负责监视冬日战士计划的九头蛇，安排了对霍华德夫妇的刺杀计划，泽莫试图从他那里获得此次的任务汇报，失败后杀了他。

*

托尼·斯塔克让他有点不安。

史蒂夫完全不知道为什么，或许是他的长相或是他的名字。它没有带来记忆的恢复，没有从史蒂夫过去的记忆中带来色彩鲜活的闪回，也没有那些每次任务之后电椅夺走的晦暗片段。但他确实能感到什么。

史蒂夫暂时把这些放到一边，因为他的紧张已经引起了巴基的注意和担忧，而史蒂夫敢打赌再过五秒钟他就会说着“管他的”把这次会面推迟。史蒂夫不真的反对这么做。在九头蛇埋藏在神盾局的信息被发布到网上后，他毫不掩饰自己非常抵触和神盾剩下来的那点东西接触。巴基对此也兴致缺缺，而提出这个主意的罗曼洛夫看起来早就料到了回答。

再说了，神盾局现在正忙着从那些还活着的九头蛇卧底嘴里翘出更多的信息，同时还要试着减轻洞察计划带来的损失。这完全是一团乱麻，而史蒂夫完全不想插手。

他真的想做的事，是把巴基拉上床，好好温习一下他最近恢复的一些记忆。巴基看上去完全不反对这个主意，毕竟只要史蒂夫的手或者嘴在他身上的时候，他立刻就会半闭着眼睛融化成蜜糖。但罗曼诺夫和巴顿坚持他们要先在复仇者大厦里进行一个任务简报才能在巴基的房间里滚上床。

当一桌子人都有很强的性格的时候，“任务简报”很快就变成了毫无依据的插科打诨。

史蒂夫忽略了斯塔克让他不安的部分，专注于他们间的对话，虽然他没有加入其中，但确实被娱乐到了。他是唯一沉默的人。班纳（虽然没有参与执行对九头蛇的打击，但在计划阶段也曾出谋划策）偶尔也会蹦出两句辛辣的嘲讽。在某个瞬间，他们四目相接，彼此理解的感觉有点诡异，却也不错。

但很快，史蒂夫的注意力就转回巴基并持续关注着他。他们的椅子相邻，但对史蒂夫来说这还是太远了。巴基并没有注意到史蒂夫从椅子里站起身来，他正同时皱眉和大笑，忙着和斯塔克唇枪舌战。可是当史蒂夫在他背后弯腰搂住他，手搭上他的大腿的时候，巴基想忽视也难了。

激烈的讨论顿时被一刀切断了。史蒂夫能感受到四双眼睛都像是焊在了他的身上，但他只看得见巴基，他正抬头瞪他，脸颊上的那团红晕像是永远都褪不下去了。

“继续啊，”史蒂夫仁慈地允许道，“我只是要——”

他把脸埋进巴基的颈窝，鼻尖萦绕着他的气息，轻轻蹭着那个会让他浑身颤抖的敏感点。巴基发出了小声的惊喘，抓紧了史蒂夫拉向自己。

“中士，你真是有很可爱的杀手小猫咪。”斯塔克打破了沉默。

“操你的，托尼。”巴基有点气息不稳地说道。

出于某些原因，会议很快就结束了。

*

“你确定吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫停下了动作，温柔地从齿间放开了巴基的乳头。巴基发出的声音让史蒂夫很难把嘴从他身上移开好好回答这个问题。

“非常确定。好吧，我唯一一次记得的做爱就是在战争期间和你，所以我可能不太知道具体的流程，但你不应该在我们脱光衣服之前就提出这个问题吗？”

“我的嘴当时正忙着别的事。”巴基干巴巴地回答，好吧，确实如此。

“我想要这个。”史蒂夫保证道，“我想要你。我冲破了七十年的洗脑，只因为我爱你。”

巴基看起来像是不知该被这番言论所感动还是惊吓到。在史蒂夫的专业角度看来，这两种反应都很合理。

为了解决这个问题，史蒂夫的注意力转回了巴基已经下流地突起了的乳珠。史蒂夫发现它们真是异常敏感，他已经花了五分钟指捏齿咬，而巴基喘息着呻吟着抓紧史蒂夫的肩膀，像是同时想要把他拉近又推远。

史蒂夫喜欢这个，也喜欢这么做，喜欢巴基的乳尖在他的舌头上丝绸般的触感，喜欢巴基压抑不住的叫声。

但巴基看起来还没有说完。

“但——哦操，宝贝，等一等，听着， _听我说_ 。”

史蒂夫顺从地抬起头，耐心地等待巴基重新组装起他的脑子。

“上帝啊，”巴基晕乎乎地说，“你真是——史蒂夫，我想要这个，我确实想，但小娜曾经说过一些关于铭印*和情绪决策*的东西，比如可能你——可能你只是因为我想这么做而在迁就我？”

“我当然因为你想做而这么做，”史蒂夫说，在巴基瑟缩的时候皱皱脸，“不，我不是那个意思。如果我自己不想要，我不会做的，但如果我想要而你不想，我也会尊重你的想法。”

巴基张开了嘴，又啪的一声合上了。

“我永远也不会再成为他了。”史蒂夫轻声但坚定地提醒他，“你的队长，我是他，我也不是他。如果你在等着我有一天完全变回以前的样子，或许我们现在应该停下。”

“不，”巴基抬高了声音急忙反驳，“操，史蒂夫，不，不是这样的。你 _就是_ 你，而我了解你。这对我就足够了。我知道你不会回到以前的样子，我也不是那个当你——当你掉下去时的人了。那不是重点，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫缓缓吐了口气，浑身如释重负，他的肌肉也缓缓放松下来。

“那问题是什么？”他问道，前倾着身子让他们额头相抵。

“我不知道，我只是不希望你会后悔。”

“甜心，”这个昵称自己遛出了他的双唇，但他觉得这么称呼他身下的尤物是最为自然的事情，“我永远不会后悔你。”

巴基溢出了一种被击中了的声音，凑上来疯狂地亲吻他。史蒂夫以不相上下的热切回应着，他已经非常确定自己对于巴基的嘴唇，巴基的味道，巴基身体的热度，永远无法满足。

史蒂夫的嘴往下移到巴基的脖子上，欣赏了一会儿他之前就吮吸出的吻痕，接着是他的胸膛，在那两粒已经肿胀起来的乳头上印下轻吻才继续向下探索。巴基顺从地任他为所欲为，他的皮肤火热柔软，在史蒂夫的唇齿巡游过他的皮肉的时候，发出了他听过的最美妙的声音。

当他的嘴含住了巴基的欲望的时候，整个头部已经因前液湿透了，而巴基的声音已经濒临崩溃。

舌头上阴茎的重量让他感觉很奇怪。巴基的手指拉扯着他的头发，那小小的刺痛让一阵愉悦的火花闪电般地沿着他的脊柱一路奔腾。他吮吸着，用嘴唇，舌头和牙齿进行着各种实验。他不能吞得太深，深喉的感觉会引起一种生理性的反感。巴基的声音中掺杂上了担忧和疑惑，对此，史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍他的臀瓣作为安抚，重新舔吮起头部。

他很快抬起头，用手背抹了抹嘴。巴基正挣扎着找回呼吸，原本的蓝眼睛已经近乎于黑色。

“怎么样？”当巴基终于找回语言能力的时候，史蒂夫问道。

“ _我的天。_ ”这声短促的惊叹让史蒂夫微笑起来，胸膛里涌起一阵骄傲。接着巴基却眯起了眼睛：“但你不喜欢。”

或许史蒂夫不该那么惊讶巴基能发现这一点，可他还是很高兴。再说了，那些网站都鼓励多多沟通。

“其中的某些部分我还挺喜欢的。”他真诚地说，例如当他轻轻地在下侧的大血管上磨牙的时候巴基的惊喘，当巴基的前液冲刷过他的舌头的时候仿佛他的身体试图用这种液体的形式表达自己的喜爱。“我不介意再做一次。”

巴基嗤了一声，他还没喘匀气。

“你以前也从来没喜欢过口活。当你还是小豆芽的时候它会引起你的哮喘。在血清之后，我不知道，你就是不喜欢它的感觉吧。”

有一个瞬间，史蒂夫不知道该为他依然和巴基那个记忆中的人那么相似而欣喜还是恼怒。他最终还是选择了前者，这或许没那么糟，这些东西用古怪的方式提醒着他依然是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他很确定口交不是美国他妈的队长会被评估的一项技能，因此他英雄伟岸的形象不会因此蒙上阴影。

“你呢？”

巴基的笑容顿时变成了一种直白的狂野。

“我喜欢被你呛到。”

这下轮到史蒂夫发出了那种被打了一拳的声音。巴基的笑容扩大了。

“改天让你见识一下。”

“悉听尊便。”史蒂夫呛出声，在巴基能说出任何其他的虎狼之词并很有可能让史蒂夫当场射出来之前，他赶紧用自己的嘴堵上了他。

当他们嘴唇分开的时候，巴基看起来就像是一只吃到罐头的猫咪。他的下巴上冒出了一些胡茬，嘴唇肿胀，还因为史蒂夫过于热情的牙齿破了几个小口子。史蒂夫倾身舔去那些血珠，因为巴基的呜咽笑了起来。

他回到巴基的腿间，在他的阴茎头部近乎歉疚地抿唇一吻。他直起身，看着巴基近乎邀请地打开的大腿想了想——

“转过去。”

巴基疑惑地哼了一声，但反应过来之后顿时满脸通红。他翻了个身趴在床上，用手肘和膝盖撑起自己。史蒂夫的耳朵能听见他心脏疯狂的跳动，而眼睛无法离开他漂亮的小穴，那足以诱惑天使心甘情愿地坠入欲海。

当史蒂夫舔吮着周边的褶皱吻上巴基的后穴时，巴基快死了似的高亢地尖叫起来，史蒂夫在那时决定了，他爱死 _这个_ 了。

这是多么的不可思议，一个如此强壮俊美的男人只因为后穴里的一条舌头和按压着的一根手指变成了哭泣呻吟的乱糟糟的一团。史蒂夫探索着他，直到巴基随着每一次呼吸乞求，前言不搭后语但含义明确也没有停手，只为了听到更多。在巴基抵着他的脸剧烈地向后颤抖起来，用言语和身体同时苦苦哀求的时候，史蒂夫才仁慈地放开了他。

他用唾液做了润滑，轻易地将一根手指滑进了巴基湿透了的小穴。

巴基低吟起来，声音中充满了 _鼓励_ 。

史蒂夫直起身，这样就能更清楚地看到自己的手指如何打开巴基的身体。当他把润滑剂抹上自己的手指再度探进巴基的后穴时，巴基忍不住嘶了一声，但随即他的身体吞吐着要求更多。史蒂夫满足了他，一根手指逐渐变成了三根，最后是四根，直到巴基完全趴在了床上，每一次史蒂夫的指节摩擦过他的穴口的时候都渴求出声。

“够了，够了。”他喘息着说，向后伸出一只手而史蒂夫立刻与他十指交缠，“进来，操我， _进来_ ，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫本想戏弄一下他的缺乏耐心，但他自己硬得发疼的阴茎也等不了了，巴基已经够宠着他了。当他撑起自己的时候，他发现自己的手在发抖。他喜欢这个，巴基能勾起他身体中这种最简单的脆弱，而九头蛇给他派出的最严酷的任务都没有做到。

他突然后撤，巴基因为史蒂夫不再抵着他哭喊出声。

“我想要看见你的脸。”史蒂夫急促地说着把巴基翻过来。

巴基轻松地一滚，在史蒂夫捞起他的腿时把它们搭上史蒂夫的腰，紧紧地盘住了。当他的硬挺滑过巴基的臀缝的时候史蒂夫的手抖得更厉害了，光滑火热的臀瓣是无声的邀请，也是烧光他头脑的一把火。

他瞄准了巴基的后穴，缓缓挺身进入那 _火热_ 紧致的身体，高热的内壁包裹住了他。

史蒂夫喘息了一声，因为过度的感官冲击停在了这个姿势。

巴基抚上他的脸，在颤抖的呼吸间微笑。

“这感觉爽翻了，史蒂夫。”

“我快到了，”史蒂夫挤出这句话。这已经太超过了，巴基是这么的紧，这么的热，这么的完美。

“没关系的，宝贝，射给我。”

史蒂夫从善如流。他猛地一冲到底，两个人同时哭喊出声。巴基的腿用力地缠住他，内壁热情地绞紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，整个人难以抑制地扭动着颤抖着承受着史蒂夫一次次地深入。

他确实没坚持太久，抽插的同时还抚慰着巴基的欲望。巴基因此哽咽起来，当他最后冲进巴基的身体深处射得一塌糊涂的时候，巴基也紧跟着高潮了。

铺天盖地的浪潮冲进他的脑海，他感受着自己填满着巴基以及手指上巴基温热的精液，整个头脑都停止了运转。他仍然在动，努力往深处再研磨一点，直到再无可深，直到他们两个都因为这种刺激嘶叫出声。但他也没有抽出来，哪怕只是想想从巴基温热湿润的内壁里抽出来就难以忍受，而巴基看起来也深有同感，双腿圈着史蒂夫把他拉下来拽进一个亲吻。

“我想念这个。”他的声音仍然湿漉漉的，“我好想你，史蒂夫。”

“我就在这里，巴克。”史蒂夫贴着巴基的嘴唇轻声呢喃，安抚着，许诺着，还有千千万万不曾说出口的情感，“我就在这里，我再也不会离开了。”

全文完

*铭印：通常指一个动物或者人在很短的时间内对某种刺激源的特点形成了极为深刻的认识，这种认识通常与后果无关（因此与条件反射不同），同时一旦形成很难改变，因此 “印”在了该主体身上。例如一些雏鸟会跟着睁眼后看到的第一个较大的可移动物体走。这种铭印在性伴侣选择上也会出现，指年轻的生物对理想伴侣需具有的特点产生铭印，极端案例就是各种恋物癖233

*情绪决策：指情绪对于原本应该理性的决策过程做出影响，例如在一个方面受挫导致对自己的其他能力同样开始产生怀疑等。


End file.
